Project Impurity
by Pool Of Fiction Corporation
Summary: The POF regime was taking a hold at the school where most of employees attend and the company conducts Project Impurity. First all original story from the founding regime.
1. A company is planning

Project Impurity by The Pool Of Fiction Corporation

The Pool Of Fiction Corporation is one of the largest animation companies in the world even though the owners are in high school. The president which grew up in a empty childhood and when he was a normal school student he was bullied without mercy and grew up without remorse but he did show kindness to those closest to him and those who needed him but other outside of enemies of the POF were not spared.

The POF had grown to include AnimeCental Enterprises, Geek Cosplay Productions, and Slugbox Artist services and last but not least the Funtom Corporation who is yes taken from Black Butler but is different. These companies are owned by their respective leaders. President Gypsy-Tongue which he likes to be called then there is Vice President Shadow-Queen who keeps the President Gypsy-Tongue and Commissioner Jester in check and the new Secretary Shadow Phoenix. They form the POF Central Administration team along with Chancellor Burton but out of respect for her we can't say her first name and Minister Silkox who run AnimeCentral Enterprises. Next on the list is Geek Cosplay Productions who are run by Mik-A and Pay-Chan. These leaders were bullied and ignored by others in their society and their friends were also pained by their treatment but President Eden was bullied more for being weak, and for liking many things many others don't enjoy but those won't be listed.

The day was May 17th, 2016 was the day where President Gypsy-Tongue called for a company assembly and all employees from the POF, AnimeCentral, GCP, SAS and Funtom from artists to voice actors, directors to Mobile Task Force agents and the mostly trained POF Black Guard all seated in the school auditorium as President Gypsy-Tongue, Vice President Shadow-Queen, Chancellor Burton, Leader Mik-A, and Madam Phantomhive as the President addressed the whole POF. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...TODAY WE COME TO YOU...TO ASK YOU HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN MISTREATED BY PEOPLE OF THIS SCHOOL?" Everyone raised their hand as he continued. "TODAY WE STAND UP TO THOSE….MAKE THEM PAY….MAKE THEM SUFFER….WE ARE HERE TO START THE BIGGEST ENSLAVEMENT FOR A GOOD PURPOSE MOVEMENT THE ENSLAVED ARE THE ONES WHO ARE POPULAR OR NORMAL…..THOSE POPULAR KIDS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO US." Everyone cheered loudly as they left the school thinking of what they must do to feel powerful and they all planned.


	2. A regime that breaks

Project Impurity chapter 2: A new regime that finally breaks

May 18th,2016 was the day Project Impurity had commenced at 9;00 AM as MTF squad cars and APC's, and other POF Global Security Network vehicles had parked at all the exits as some students were concerned with the presence as they even saw some POF branded vertibirds. They never knew what would take place as Commander Sejkora who runs all MTF, GSN and other military operations and who leads the elite Mobile Task Force "Pandora's Box" had order Project Impurity to start.

Thousands of MTF and GSN agents swarmed all 23 entrances of the school as the leaders except the President, Vice President and Commissioner who walked in after the shots have been fired which were for those who retaliated. One impure who is gothic was escorted out of the school but he asked the commander if he can get revenge. Reluctantly Commander Sejkora had given her a standard OI83 company pistol and some light armor. Just then President Gypsy-Tongue, Vice President Jester, Commissioner Phoenix and Advisor Shadow-Queen arrived with new CA23-99 Plasma Rifles and POF003 prototype heat ray and suited up. Then Chancellor Burton and Prime Minister Silcox arrived with rifles and Mik-A and Pay-Chan had arrived with company 66GR Plasma Pistols which were custom made.

As they walked in they saw a girl who has dressed in all black as she saw the the 8 administrators. "Should I stay or leave?" She asked as the 8 members looked at each other and nodded as President Gypsy-Tongue said "You may leave...though if you were in there we would have gotten you out of there. The girl hugged them all and walked off as they went in and a few MTF and GSN agents semi crested them as they did the same back they followed their leaders throughout the school and had seen a basketball player who had picked on Miku-Anna tried to run as she and Chan had begun firing and the others did as he dropped to the ground and the President used his heat ray and incinerated him as they had walked into the library near the entrance to roundup the 4 normals and had escorted the 15 undesirables out of the school.

After they took many of the books they desire they left the library and headed into an acting theatre and saw a emo and an otaku couple making out and the Vice President helped them out of the building as they kept going on as they walked away holding hands as Commander Sejkora had a original character ship and spaced out for her fanfic.

As the take over the the school was underway Vice President Jester was approached by a student who was very popular due to their time in theater and came with a knife as they exterminated the student immediately and took of the mask she was wearing and the President knew her and was glad they got her.

Now they know of the danger in the school.


	3. The operation is escalating

Project Impurity Chapter 3 By The Pool Of Fiction Corporation

As the leadership walks down a hall for some math classrooms and a theater for the school they killed by now 10 students as outside company Mobile Task Forces kill 48 and save 22 students and inside only 4 were saved. They spill up where President Gypsy-Tongue and Vice President Jester too one hall. Commissioner Phoenix went down a hall with the library and Advisor Shadow-Queen took the main hall and begun to advance progress in Project Impurity. Unknown to them there was danger everywhere. Many who oppose the POF believe today they will take part of their downfall. As an unknown anti-company battalion of students want to take a shot at the President but their leader will be the first to fire.

Back in a hall with Shadow-Queen and Hal they saved a girl who unknown to them is an Anti-Company who the president has despised for years is being moved to him and as they neared her to her target she readies a knife that will surely kill him and as she was in range she charged at him. Luckily he fired his heat ray in time and incinerated her on the spot. As advisor Shadow-Queen gasped as seeing her friend trying to kill her best friend she fell into tears as the Vice President and Gypsy relive her with saying that she was trying to destroy the company and she was escorted out of the school by 2 Black Guard agents and the 3 other admins continued their mission as they continued throughout the school and found some populars that cooperated and placed them under company arrest and lead them to a prisoner APC. They continued with the operation but they were alerted to a police presence. A company official was sent outside to deal with the authorities.

As the President had to sit down and take a breath he saw one of his friends having an argument. He stood back up to break it up and reminding them of their comrade.

So far 25% of the operation was finished and the rest of the prisoners will become slaves for their new world order.

Outside the police force was engaged in talks with MTF agents as they are getting weary of the armed police presence to be escalating quickly.

Only time could tell…..


	4. The break down and such

Project Impurity chapter 4 by The Pool Of Fiction Corporation

Outside Mobile Task Force Agents are keeping an eye on the police presence. Just waiting for the first shot. Back to the operation the President has walked into a group of undesirables hiding as he assured them no harm as they stood and he escorted them outside where they could flee. One of the group members saw a cheerleader who had taunted her for years as she reached for the President's holster and shot her out of rage as she turned to President Gypsy-Tongue. She began to cry as he comforted her as she smiled at him. He had lead her out of the building as she had only looked at him with a sense of passion.

Meanwhile now Vice-President Phoenix and now Advisor Gypsy-Tongue had reached the lunch room to reload and to check in with President Jester and Commissioner Shadow-Queen who had cleared half of the school. They heard gunshots outside as an Mobile Task Force had reported that the local police began to fire on a few students and the MTF in which returned fire. There was heavy gunfire that can be heard outside by everyone. The sound make central administration's adrenaline run. Advisor Gypsy-Tongue had heard that the Mobile Task Forces had sent in company made Vertibirds based on the Enclave mark 2 vertibirds. The sound of rotors and bullets made the President's blood run cold.

Now there is more to come


End file.
